


Обретая краски

by EmilleS



Series: breath, strength and passion [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, school!au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilleS/pseuds/EmilleS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«– А, – сразу поскучнел Гинпачи. – Значит, пришёл наконец поговорить?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обретая краски

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seliamar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seliamar/gifts).



Такасуги был уверен: о его присутствии узнали задолго до того, как он стукнул в эту чёртову дверь.  
– На часах восемь вечера, – услышал он приглушённый голос Гинпачи. – На календаре суббота, а Камуи, как ты и сам прекрасно знаешь, уже третий день развлекается в Окинаве. И ты всё равно стучишь. Такасуги, ты часом не перегрелся?  
Такасуги хмыкнул и щёлкнул замком.  
– А, – сразу поскучнел Гинпачи. – Значит, пришёл наконец поговорить?  
– Всё-то вы знаете, сэнсэй.  
Гинпачи пожал плечами.  
– Две недели прошло. Я посчитал, что ты резко поумнел.  
Такасуги почувствовал, как из-под кожи рвётся неуместное – бурное, злое, несдержанное. Хотелось врезать кулаком ему по губам, вбить слова обратно в скользкую розовую глотку. Он начал медленно считать про себя до двадцати, решив для верности повторить потом в обратную сторону.  
– Я не мог не прийти, – заметил он мягко. – Меня по-прежнему озадачивает то, как упорно вы лезете не своё дело.  
– Это был завуалированный вопрос?  
– Расценивайте как хотите, – отрезал Такасуги, решив, что с двадцаткой он ошибся. Можно было считать сразу до ста.  
– Такасуги, – вдруг уныло окликнул его Гинпачи – вновь выцветший и обманчиво неопасный. – Я ведь всё сказал тебе тогда – он имел право знать. Какого ещё ответа ты ждёшь?  
Такасуги отлепился от двери и пошёл ближе. Он был совсем не уверен, что поступает правильно – каждый шаг ощущался миной, которая вот-вот рванёт, но оставаться в стороне дольше было выше его сил.  
– Это. Не. Ответ, – сообщил он с расстановкой, упираясь кулаками в середину столешницы.  
Гинпачи откинулся на спинку стула. Он выглядел спокойным и расслабленным, будто происходящее его совсем не трогало, но Такасуги буквально чувствовал, как воздух между ними сгущается, звеня от силы и злости.  
– Понятия не имею, – ответил тот. – Чего ты от меня хочешь.  
– Я бы понял, – начал Такасуги еле слышно. – Если бы вы заявились драться вместе с Камуи. Я бы понял, встреть вас где-нибудь _там_. Но мне не понятно, какого чёрта вы растрепали такие вещи человеку, который к этому всему не имеет никакого отношения.  
– Не так давно ты тоже не имел к этому никакого отношения, – с иронией заметил Гинпачи. – Сколько ты «в деле», а, Такасуги? Год? Ну, полтора от силы. И как много ты действительно думал обо всём этом? На чём основывался, решая в это ввязаться? И, главное, понимал ли ты, что вляпавшись сам, загоняешь в то же болото так же всех, кто рядом?  
– Они сами выбрали, – пожал плечами Такасуги.  
– Именно, – сказал Гинпачи. Такасуги поймал его взгляд поверх очков – в том были насмешка и раздражающая бездна терпения. – Твой, как ты его зовёшь, Кихейтай, выбрал сам. А он – нет.  
– Он не имеет к этому никакого отношения, – в тысячный раз повторил Такасуги.  
Гинпачи вдруг склонил голову к плечу и произнёс с сарказмом:  
– «Он не имеет к этому никакого отношения»… И скольким ты будешь объяснять это, когда вас увидят вместе? И как ты думаешь, ты сможешь донести это до тех, кто приставит к его горлу нож и начнёт тебя шантажировать? Такасуги, – вкрадчиво заметил Гинпачи, вдруг склоняясь ближе. Такасуги почувствовал слабый запах леденцов и табачного дыма. – Насколько я знаю, ты не смог защитить даже своего «генерала» – а ведь он всегда был начеку, зная, с какой стороны может прийти опасность.  
Такасуги растянул губы в ухмылке и с силой ударил кулаком по столу. Гинпачи даже не вздрогнул. Даже – не отвёл взгляда.  
– Это и ответ, не так ли? – сказал он тихо.  
Такасуги со свистом втянул воздух, а затем медленно-медленно выдохнул и произнёс:  
– Так ты поэтому выбрал его?  
Гинпачи непонимающе нахмурился и спросил:  
– Что?  
Такасуги качнулся вперёд, оказываясь почти вплотную, и произнёс, едва шевеля губами:  
– Ты выбрал Камуи потому, что тебе его точно никогда не придётся защищать, – и лишь сказав, понял, что больше спрашивает, точно зная ответ. А мгновением позже ощутил себя так, будто попал в самое сердце урагана.  
Гинпачи не сказал ничего – он даже практически не шевелился, но его ярость пригибала к полу. Такасуги сильнее сжал кулак, царапая ногтями ладонь.  
– Не…убедительно.  
– Не говори о том, чего не понимаешь, – негромко произнёс Гинпачи.  
– А ты не смей решать за нас, – точно так же парировал Такасуги. – Зура, он…  
– Зря ты к нему полез, – вдруг сказал Гинпачи, мгновенно успокаиваясь.  
Такасуги почувствовал себя так, будто только что на спринтерской скорости пробежал километр. Усталость наваливалась, усиливаясь с каждой минутой, но где-то на периферии мелькало то, почему он так не любил Гинпачи и терпеть не мог подолгу оставаться с ним рядом – желание вывести ещё раз и повторить. Желание вывести ещё раз и понять, что равен. Желание схлестнуться, не думая о последствиях и зная, что из-за тебя никто не будет сдерживаться.  
От одного только понимания, что ещё рано – всё ещё рано – у Такасуги в злом оскале дёргались губы. Никто и никогда не действовал на него так, заставляя вести себя безрассудно и глупо, моментально забывая обо всём.  
– Ненавижу тебя, – прошептал Такасуги, криво усмехаясь; знал, что он прав – ему не стоило лезть к Кацуре, цепляясь за один лишь смутный интерес, и необратимо привязывать его к себе.  
– Ты испортишь ему жизнь, – бесцветно добавил Гинпачи. – Готов к такому?  
– Я никого не держу рядом с собой насильно, – возразил Такасуги. Он не знал, почему они всё ещё обсуждают что-то неважное и пустое, находящееся за пределами этой проклятой классной комнаты.  
– Иди, – мягко сказал Гинпачи вместо очередного укора. Под мягкостью в его голосе слышалась сталь.  
– Пока не сделал очередную глупость, да, сэн-сэй? – спросил Такасуги, боком садясь на столешницу. Ладонь его проехалась вперёд, прижавшись к запястью Гинпачи. От короткого прикосновения кожи к коже его словно ударило током.  
Гинпачи усмехнулся и тут же встал.  
– Судя по дурацкой решимости на твоём лице – ты всё равно её сделаешь, – а потом ухватил его пальцами за воротник и потянул со стола. – Пошли, герой. Мне в этом кабинете ещё детей учить.  
Такасуги коротко хмыкнул. Жёсткий край рубашки впился в шею, и идти так было чертовски неудобно, но он даже не попробовал вырваться.  
Кушетка из подсобки так никуда и не делась, занимая свой угол с поистине царственной невозмутимостью.  
– Памятное место, не правда ли? – шепнул Гинпачи ему на ухо, словно читая мысли. Такасуги резко повернулся к нему и толкнул, заставляя упасть.  
Гинпачи, кажется, совсем не удивлённый таким манёвром, рухнул на кушетку и развалился, чувствуя себя на своём месте и в своём праве. Такасуги посмотрел на него – ожившего и вновь обрётшего краски, с расстёгнутой на верхние пуговицы рубашкой и ослабленным галстуком, куда-то задевавшего неизменные очки, отчего он алогично казался ближе, и почувствовал, как его начинает потряхивать от возбуждения.  
Это не было похоже на огненный шквал, который они делили с Камуи, не было похоже и на мягкое горько-сладкое чувство, охватывавшее его рядом с Кацурой.  
– Иди, – снова произнёс Гинпачи, давая ему выбор. Выбор, который он не мог не оценить.  
Такасуги заглянул ему в глаза и медленно покачал головой. А потом спокойно оседлал его бёдра и склонился ближе к лицу, упираясь ладонями в плечи.  
– Ты невозможный, ты знаешь? – сказал он внезапно.  
А Гинпачи вдруг закатил глаза и ответил:  
– Кто бы говорил, – прежде чем резко перевернуться, подминая его под себя.  
Такасуги выдохнул и потянулся к пуговицам на рубашке.  
– Ловко получается, – отметил Гинпачи. Тот ни на секунду не отводил взгляда, всё ещё нависая – но не отстраняясь и не опускаясь до конца, и от этого одного можно было вылететь в космос по встречной.  
Такасуги усмехнулся и обхватил рукой его галстук, намотал на кулак. Гинпачи послушно склонился и провёл языком по его нижней губе. Но как только Такасуги попытался углубить поцелуй – лёг на бок и положил ладонь ему на ключицы, прямо под горло.  
– Нет, – спокойно произнёс Гинпачи, имея в виду всё сразу – всё до конца. Такасуги подбросило – он даже не знал, от чего сильнее – от такого редкого для него ощущения бессилия или от ярости, но тут ладонь скользнула ниже, с силой проводя по коже.  
– Какого чёрта? – зло прошипел он, пытаясь отстраниться, но пальцы Гинпачи уже ловко расстёгивали его ширинку и пуговицу на поясе брюк.  
– Нет, – выдохнул Гинпачи ему прямо в ухо, царапая ногтями вдоль дорожки волос на животе. – Перестань строить из себя короля мира, Шинске. Знаешь ведь, что со мной не прокатит.  
В подтверждение слов он плотно и уверенно обхватил его член ладонью, провёл от головки до основания, размазал выступившую смазку.  
Такасуги выгнулся, упираясь затылком в кушетку, и глухо застонал.  
В этом было что-то крышеносное – лучше секса, лучше страсти и нежности – знать, что тебе ни за что не позволят взять всё на себя.  
– Ты… ублюдок, – шептал Такасуги, пытаясь потрогать в ответ или перехватить взгляд, или – хотя бы – чёрт возьми, поцеловать, но Гинпачи лишь тихо смеялся ему в шею, осторожно касаясь губами, и дрочил – то спокойно и сдержанно, то, не иначе как издеваясь, медленно и тягуче-сладко, то, забываясь на какие-то редкие мгновения, рвано и резко, неосознанно показывая то самое.  
Глубокое и настоящее.  
Такасуги задыхался, чувствуя всем телом приближающийся оргазм, и как никогда чётко понимал.  
Он бесил Гинпачи так же сильно, как тот бесил его сам.  
Кончать с этой мыслью так хорошо, что практически больно.

**~**

– Ты ведь знаешь, что я пообещал Камуи, – спросил он после получаса молчания.  
Гинпачи фыркнул.  
– Конечно же, да. Это было ясно с самого начала. И… Шинске. На твоём месте я бы не заставлял его слишком ждать.  
Тот лениво ухмыльнулся, не скрывая предвкушения.  
– И в мыслях не было.  
А потом приподнялся на локтях, выгнулся, прогоняя сладкую истому, и повернулся к Гинпачи. Он по-прежнему лежал на боку, подпирая щёку раскрытой ладонью, и смотрел на него со смесью веселья и любопытства. Взгляд провоцировал, снова срывая с катушек, но Такасуги знал – это было бы слишком.  
Поэтому он наклонился и быстро лизнул его нижнюю губу, безо всякого стеснения повторяя недавний жест, и тут же отстранился. Гинпачи одобрительно хмыкнул и прикрыл глаза, кажется, на полном серьёзе собираясь задремать.  
Такасуги позволил себе поразглядывать его мгновение, а потом рывком поднялся, быстро поправил в одежду и, недолго думая, выскользнул в окно.  
Теперь он знал точно: всё, на что ему не положить, было ему по плечу.  
Важно было лишь уметь ждать и становиться сильнее.

**~**

А ещё он знал – в следующий раз, когда он придёт к Камуи, Гинпачи тоже будет там. На этот раз – по своей воле. 

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> Понедельник: Церковные колокола не перестают звенеть,  
> Застрелись во время шествия священника.  
> Вторник: Солнце чернеет.  
> Смотри, прямо у тебя на глазах,  
> Жестокий мир - настоящий наркотик.  
> Среда: Я сошел с ума,  
> Обаяние пляшет и поет  
> В красном, изодранном в клочья, костюме.  
> Четверг: Излей огонь души в рупор.  
> Играю песнь любви.  
> Я думал, это то место,  
> Я тону...  
> [©](http://belkin-dom.diary.ru/p163736083.htm?oam) D'espairsRay – Dope  
> 


End file.
